The Lord Man
by Dervish-Danchou
Summary: Mereka memang terlihat tenang, terlihat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. terlihat seperti pemimpin-pemimpin muda yang polos dan mudah dikendalikan. tetapi percayalah, itu semua hanyalah topeng! karena mereka, sesungguhnya sangat, sangat BERBAHAYA! warn : Politic !Life, Violence, and OOC.


**Title : The Lord Man**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : in the process**

 **Genre : Adventure,Tragedy, hurt/comfrot, and Drama.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Mereka memang terlihat tenang. terlihat seperti Pemimpin-pemimpin muda, yang polos. tetapi percayalah! itu hanyalah sebuah topeng! karena sesungguhnya, mereka, sangat, sangat, Berbahaya!" warn: Smart !naru, Politic mode.**

 **disini, postur anggota dari Kabinet Revolusi, berpostur tinggi tegap, kekar, bertinggi diatas 185 cm. dengan umur diatas 30'an.**

 **Warning : Yang tidak suka, dipersilahkan untuk menekan tombol back!**

 **Chapter 00**

 **"Prologue"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(song : Audiomachine - nameless heroes)**

.

.

.

"tap!"

"tap!"

"tap!"

langkah kaki sosok itu bergema, disepanjang lorong gedung, yang berdesain mewah itu. sosok yang tak lain, adalah seorang pria raven, tinggi tegap, berbaluti stelan jas hitam, yang tengah melangkah dengan postur tegap.

"tap!"

langkahnya terhenti, tepat diujung lorong itu. kepalanya terangkat, dipandanginya pintu, dengan desain klasik nan mewah itu. sepasang lensa kacamata berbentuk persegi panjang itu, berkilat. perlahan tangannya bergerak meraih gangang pintu itu.

"kreeeet..."

cahaya dari lorong, segera menyeruak masuk, kedalam ruangan itu, takkala pintu terbuka, menerpa siluet sosok lain, yang tengah duduk dengan tenang, dibalik meja yang berada ditengah ruangan itu.

pria raven itu segera masuk kedalam, sambil menutup pintu, yang kembali membuat penerangan di ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang.

"maaf, menggangu waktu kerja anda, malam ini, ' **Danchou** '!" ujar pria raven itu dengan nada datar.

 **"** seperti yang telah anda perintahkan, malam ini, para **tikus-tikus** busuk itu, akan segera **dilenyapkan**!" ujar pria raven itu, lagi. sambil menaikkan gangang kacamatanya, yang membuat kedua lensa itu berkilat.

hening, suasana diruangan remang-reman itu mendadak sunyi senyap.

"tap!"

sosok yang semula duduk itu, perlahan berdiri, dan melangkah pelan, menuju kebelakang.

"sreeek"

disibaknya kain gorden itu, yang seketika membuat cahaya bulan menyeruak masuk, menembus jendela kaca. yang perlahan, menyinari sosok, yang berpostur tubuh, lebih besar dari pria raven yang dibelakangnya itu.

"Reformasi, akan segera terjadi di Negeri ini..."

 **...**

 **(song: Audionetwork - Asteroid)**

 **Republic State Of Sergiant,** atau yang dikenal dengan singkatan **"R.S.S",** adalah nama, dari sebuah Negara kepulauan, yang kaya akan sumber daya alam. Negara, yang dilalui garis katulisiwa ini, memang sangat strategis, terletak diantara dua benua, dan dua samudera, menjadikan Negara kepulauan ini, sebagai jalur lintasan tersibuk, bagi pelayaran Niaga Internasional.

dari segi budaya, Negara ini juga sangat kaya. bayangkan saja, dari ribuan pulau-pulau, baik kecil maupun besar, masing-masing, memiliki budaya dan bahasa sendiri yang sangat khas, yang tidak akan dijumpai di negara manapun.

dari segi panorama alampun, Negara ini juga sangat kaya. gunung-gunung api, bukit-bukit hijau yang saling sambung menyambung, dan hutan-hutan hujan tropis dengan segudang flora dan faunanya, tersebar dari barat ketimur.

belum lagi, kandungan Gas alam, minyak bumi, batu bara, timah, tembaga, atau bahkan emas, terkandung dalam jumlah besar di bumi Negara itu, menunggu untuk dikelola.

ya, sebuah pengambaran yang sempurna. kita mungkin akan membayangkan, bahwa rakyat dan segenap tumpah darah Negara itu, pastilah makmur dan sejahtera.

Namun, hal itu tidaklah benar. faktanya, kondisi sosial Negara Itu, justru kacau balau. pembangunan dan pendidikan, yang tidak merata, disetiap daerah. yang berunjung akan maraknya aksi pemberontakan di berbagai wilayah terdepan, yang ingin merdeka, dan berniat melepaskan diri.

belum lagi, kondisi para pemimpinnya yang sangat memprihatinkan. alih-alih berusaha memperbaiki kondisi berantakan itu, mereka malah sibuk, mengkorupsi uang rakyat. atau sibuk 'plesiran', yang biasa mereka sebut dengan 'Kunjungan Kerja'.

sementara pejabat-pejabat yang jujur, segera dilenyapkan, diganti dengan "segerombolan kambing-kambing" idiot.

ya, namanya saja Kambing, 'Salah', kata si A, "Mbeek!" balasnya, 'Benar!' kata si C, "Mbeek!" balasnya pula.

disegi penegakan hukumpun juga kacau, Hukum justru tumpul keatas, tajam ke bawah. gelandangan yang mencuri sebiji buah di hukum puluhan tahun, sementara Koruptor, yang telah merugikan Negara, ratusan Miliyar, atau bahkan Triliyunan, hanya dihukum tahunan penjara, dengan denda sedikit. atau bahkan ada yang melenggang bebas, tanpa ditindak hukum.

miris memang.

belum lagi para penyedia media berita, yang seolah-olah berpartisipasi dalam membodohi rakyat. bukannya menyoroti kasus para Koruptor, tetapi malah asyik memberitakan masalah pertengkaran konyol antar pejabat, selebritis, atau berita konyol lainnya, yang sama sekali tidak bermutu dan mendidik, seperti berusaha mengalihkan perhatian massa.

banyak kabar, tetapi bukan berita, banyak kalimat, tetapi bukan informasi. media berita, di Negara itu, tak lebih dari sebuah penyedia parodi konyol, yang saking konyolnya tidak bisa membuat tertawa.

berkedok "Proyek pemerintah", bernilai Triliyunan, yang jelas-jelas akan merusak alam, namun anehnya, bisa diijinkan oleh otoriras setempat. lalu pas 1/4 jalan, lantas di protes masyarakat, lantaran merusak alam, dan akhirnya proyek itu terhenti di tengah jalan, dengan dananya yang telah raib, entah kemana.

dan lagi, rakyatlah, yang menanggung penderitaanya. dana, yang seharusnya bisa dipakai untuk memperbaiki gedung sekolah yang rusak, atau membangun gedung sekolah di daerah pelosok, membangun jalan raya, dan sebagainya, malah terbuang sia-sia, masuk kekerongkongan para Tikus-tikus Jahannam berdasi, yang rata-rata bertitlekan Sarjana, atau bahkan Doktor itu.

sedangkan para pemuda dan pemudi bangsa, yang sangat diharapkan oleh Rakyat, sebagai harapan terakhir, juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena mereka disibukkan dengan masa muda mereka. ada yang sibuk dengan seks bebas, Nakorba, pergaulan bebas, dunia maya, atau terlalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri, hingga lupa kepada bangsa dan Negaranya.

sedangkan diluar sana, Bangsa-bangsa lain tengah sibuk, saling berlomba untuk mencapai kemajuan, Bangsa Sergiant malah kian hari, kian mundur dan tertinggal dari bangsa-bangsa lain.

namun, ibarat kata pepatah, "Roda itu berputar, terkadang ada dibawah, terkadang ada diatas."

ya, setelah diselimuti gelap, fajar itu akhirnya akan menyinsing. tujuh puluh satu tahun, lamanya penantian Rakyat, semenjak berdirinya Negara itu, semua akhirnya terbayarkan.

Sesosok pemimpin, yang oleh dunia, diberi julukan " **The Lord Man ",** "Si Lelaki Penguasa". sosok pemimpin muda, yang cinta kepada Rakyat dan Negerinya, Sosok pemimpin, yang akan Menahkodai, Bahtera Negerinya menuju lautan kejayaan. sosok yang akan menegakkan keadilan, yang berdiri dipihak rakyatnya, untuk memimpin perang, melawan segala kemungkaran.

berawal di masa-masa berakhirnya, jabatan, Presiden ke sembilan, **R.S.S ,** yang ditandai dengan munculnya, nama-nama, calon bakal Presiden, yang memenuhi forum-forum media berita Nasional.

ada yang menjabat sebagai Gubernur, Menteri, Pengusaha terkenal, atau bahkan Mantan Perwira Militer, yang rata-rata dari kalangan orang berpengaruh di Negeri itu, dan diusung oleh Partai-partai politik.

hingga pendaftaran fisik, calon Bakal Presiden di gelar, di Gedung Badan Pemilihan Umum, tiba-tiba saja, sosoknya muncul. menampakkan dirinya dihadapan publik, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sosok Pria pirang, dengan tinggi 185 cm keatas, bertubuh 'proposal', seperti pegulat WWE, 'Dwyne Jhonson'. ditambah sorot matanya yang tajam, selayaknya elang, dengan aura kewibawaan, yang mampu membuat siapapun akan tunduk dan tidak berani macam-macam.

dan tak dilupakan, pria lain yang berada di sampingnya, sosok pria berambut raven, dengan postur tubuh tak kalah 'sangar' dari sang sosok pirang. kedua mata, sehitam langit malam, yang lapisi kacamata, yang membuat sosoknya terlihat 'Terdidik'. kedua sosok itu seperti, seorang Jenderal dan wakilnya.

sontak, keduanya menjadi sorotan utama, media massa. tak hanya dilingkungan Nasional saja, duniapun mulai meliriknya.

berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak publik, "Siapa orang ini?", "seberapa banyak kekayaan dan pengaruhnya?", "Partai apa yang mendukungnya?", "pernah menjabat sebagai apa dia? Gubernurkah? Menterikah? Walikotakah? atau Petinggi Militerkah?", dan pertanyaan lainnya yang memenuhi forum diskusi di dunia maya.

hingga tabir itu terkuak, sosok Calon Presiden, yang ternyata bernama asli, **Namikaze Naruto** , berusia tiga puluh dua tahun, berasal dari pulau Gorlon, Sergiant bagian bagian barat. dengan perkerjaan wiraswasta.

sedangkan sang calon wakil Presiden, bernama, **Uchiha Sasuke,** berusia tiga puluh empat tahun, berasal dari Sergian bagian Timur. dengan perkejaan, sebagai Wiraswasta juga.

namun, sebagian kalangan, meragukan 'Profesi' dari sang calon bakal Presiden dan Wakil Presiden yang bernomor urut empat itu. yang dianggap 'Aneh' dan tidak masuk akal.

sedangkan lawan-lawan politiknya, segera tertawa puas, karena sosok, yang semula sempat membuat mereka gentar dan was-was itu, ternyata hanya orang dari kalangan bawah, yang mereka kira tidak memiliki pengaruh.

tetapi, seperti petikan pepatah lama, "Arus tenang, yang menenggelamkan."

tak sedikit yang mengolok-ngolok pasangan nomor empat itu. stasiun-stasiun televisi yang memang milik lawan-lawan politiknya, terus 'Menggempur' pasangan itu.

hingga Debat Umum Pilpres digelar. Pasangan itu kembali menjadi sorotan utama. ya, memang tak bisa dipungkiri, oleh para awak media, berita mengenai pasangan ini, memang sangat diminati oleh publik, yang tentu saja lebih 'menghasilkan' ketimbang berita mengenai pasangan lain.

( **Song : AudioMachine - God of the Drow)**

selama debat berlangsung, jutaan pasang mata, baik Nasional maupun Internasional, seakan terpaku dan takjub, takkala pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit yang menuntut penjelasan, yang dilontarkan oleh sang Narator, dijawab tenang, penuh kewibawaan, oleh Pasangan nomor Empat itu, dengan jawaban-jawaban berkualitas, berbobot, dan tepat sasaran.

dan ketika berada di sesi berpidato, berbeda dengan pasangan lain, yang pidatonya sarat akan janji-janji. pasangan nomor Empat ini, justru memanfaatkannya sesi itu, untuk memaparkan, kondisi 'tragis' masyarakat yang tinggal di 'Pinggiran' Negara, Pedalaman, serta daerah-daerah tertinggal lainnya. disertai menyampaikan ide-ide dan gagasan-gagasan hebat dan cermelang, guna memperbaiki kondisi Negara, yang semerawut.

perlahan, mata publik mulai terbuka. bahkan anak kecilpun tahu, mana dari keempat pasangan itu, yang 'layak' untuk dipilih. walaupun stigma-stigma negatif atau yang dikenal dengan nama " **Black Campaign",** terus dihembuskan oleh lawan-lawan politiknya, hal itu malah semakin menambah popularitas Pasangan nomor Empat tersebut.

dan kembali, publik kembali, meragukan pendidikan maupun pekerjaan, sang Pasangan nomor empat, mengingat kapasitas mereka, yang jelas menunjukan, bahwa mereka 'bukan' orang biasa.

saking misterius dan menariknya, media-media asingpun, ikut meramaikan opini-opini liar yang berkembang dimedia sosial.

ada yang menyebut, kalau kedua sosok tersebut, adalah jelmaan dari bos Alien, yang terbukti dengan 'penampakan' sesosok pria misterius berjas, yang terlihat duduk di bangku depan, selayaknya sopir pribadi, di mobil sang Calon Presiden. namun yang membuat heboh, adalah bentuk fisik si 'Sopir', yang berkepala plontos pucat, dengan bentuk rahang yang dianggap 'aneh', mirip seperti 'Voldermort', tokoh Antagonis di film fantasy 'Harry Potter'.

atau opini lain, yang menduga, bahwa mereka adalah seorang **'Time Travel'** , terdengar semakin tak masuk akal memang. tetapi opini ini menjabarkan bukti, berupa foto-foto sang Calon Presiden yang terlihat diberbagai kesempatan, tengah memegang sebuah 'benda', yang dikeluarkannya dari balik jasnya, yang diyakini adalah alat pengendali Waktu.

namun, hal itu memang tak aneh, mengingat ajang 'Pertarungan' pesta demokrasi itu, kian mencapai puncaknya. jadi sangat wajar, kondisi perpolitikan kian 'panas'.

apalagi para dedengkot petinggi-petinggi partai, yang mulai kebakaran jenggot, lantaran banyaknya dukungan yang terus berdatangan, dari berbagai elemen masyarakat kepada pasangan, yang jelas-jelas tidak didukung oleh satu partaipun itu.

cara lainpun mereka laksanakan, yakni memberikan 'Bantuan', baik berupa uang, barang, dan sebagainya, yang tentu saja diterima dengan sukacita oleh masyarakat.

hingga berlangsungnya Pemilihan Umum, yang digelar serentak di seluruh pelosok negeri itu. dan menjelang penghitungan suara, semua lembaga survei yang rata-rata milik mereka, mengklaim sepihak kemenangan sementara pasangan mereka. namun kebenaran berkata lain. setelah lebih dari seminggu penghitungan suara, akhirnya Badan Pemilihan Umum, mengumumkan hasil pemungutan suara;

Pasangan Nomor urut 1 : 5% suara.

Pasangan Nomor urut 2 : 17% suara.

Pasangan Nomor 3 urut : 23 % Suara.

dan 55% suara sisanya, dimenangkan oleh pasangan nomor Empat!

tentu saja kehebohan, melanda seluruh Negeri, bahkan sampai Internasional. tudingan-tudingan liar dan terkesan mengada-mengada, dilontarkan. 'Kecuranganlah', 'Salah hitunglah', atau bahkan, 'Campur tangan Asing', semua berbaur, mencoba memecah kestabilan politik. membuat nilai tukar mata uang _**Gald**_ , (*Mata uang R.S.S), terhadap dolar, kian Naik. ditambah dengan isu-isu akan adanya Pemberontakan.

namun segera, Namikaze Naruto, sang Presiden terpilih, mengeluarkan Statment;

"Saya beri, kepada Saudara-saudara, waktu selama dua minggu, untuk mencari bukti-bukti, yang membenarkan saya, terlibat dalam kecurangan, di Pilpres lalu! tetapi, bila dalam tempo waktu tersebut, saudara-saudara tidak menemukan bukti, atau memiliki bukti yang salah, maka silahkan diam, atau kalau masih belum puas, silahkan keluar dari Negara Ini!" tegas Sang Presiden terpilih, dengan raut dan nada datar, yang kembali menunjukkan 'Kewibawaanya' di alun-alun kota, yang disiarkan secara langsung, di stasiun-stasiun tv Nasional.

dan dalam waktu tersebut, tak satupun bukti-bukti yang di kemukakan oleh 'Mereka-mereka', dinyatakan benar, semuanya palsu dan mengada-ngada.

ditambah dengan munculnya 'Klaim' dari jutaaan masyarakat, dari segala pelosok, yang mengaku 'memilih Sang Presiden terpilih', yang semakin menguatkan publik, bahwa Pilpres lalu benarlah jujur.

dan walaupun menimbulkan polemik, Sang Presiden dan wakil Presiden terpilih, resmi dilantik.

segera Sang Presiden ke-10, R.S.S itu, membuat gebrakan besar-besaran, yang kelak, akan menjadi kunci kejayaaan Bangsa Sergiant.

berbeda dengan pemerintahan sebelumnya, yang mengisi posisi-posisi Menteri, biasanya dari kalangan 'Tokoh-tokoh Partai', sebagai imbalan atas bantuan, atau yang dikenal dengan istilah, 'bagi-bagi jatah/kue/pos'. tanpa peduli dengan 'kapasitas' atau kelayakkan tokoh tersebut, untuk menjabat sebagai Menteri itu. karena mereka bepikir, bahwa seorang 'Menteri' hanyalah sebuah 'simbol' dari sebuah Kementerian, karena yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas atau mewacanakan ide-ide, adalah bawahannya, 'Menteri' hanya sebagai 'tukang Teken' sebuah peraturan atau Perundangan.

tentu saja, presepsi itu sangat salah, sangat bodoh memang, karena pada dasarnya, Seorang 'Menteri', bukan hanya sebagai 'simbol' semata, tetapi juga harus berperan sebagai 'Otak' di Kementrian yang dipimpinnya itu. maka sudah selayaknya, Orang-orang yang menjadi Menteri ini, haruslah orang-orang yang ahli, pakar, dan harus paham dengan Unsur Kementriannya tersebut. seperti contohnya; Menteri Kehutanan, orang yang pantas atau cocok, mengisi jabatan tersebut, tentulah harus Sarjana atau orang yang benar-benar ahli dalam hal Kehutanan. tidak bisa orang yang ahli dibidang Ekonomi, ditunjuk untuk mengisi jabatan tersebut, tentu tidak 'logis' dan terkesan mengada-ngada.

dan sang Presiden ke 10 ini, sangat sadar akan kondisi itu, maka dari itu, dia mengangkat para Meteri, Staf ahli, dan pembantu pelaksana tugas Presiden lainnya, yang tak satupun dari kalangan Partai, Pejabat, atau tokoh yang dikenal publik. semuanya adalah 'Orang-orang Baru'.

seperti, **Benjamin Juugo** , Pria plontos, dengan tubuh 'Sangar' selayaknya atlit Binaraga ini, ditunjuk Presiden, sebagai Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan. boleh dikatakan, tak satupun dari kalangan tokoh-tokoh Nasional yang mengenalnya. bahkan untuk Nama saja, baru kali ini, mereka mendengarnya.

namun terlepas dari polemik diatas, sosok Menteri muda ini, memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, terbukti dengan sepak terjangnya, yang seketika membungkam 'para dedengkot tua', yang 'mengamuk' lantaran tidak kebagian 'jatah' kursi itu.

ya, pria berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun, yang lahir di salah satu kota, di wilayah Sergiant bagian Utara ini, adalah lulusan terbaik di salah satu Universitas Unggulan di Negeri Kincir Angin sana. bahkan, sebelum 'dipanggil pulang', oleh Sang Presiden, sosoknya sedang menjabat, sebagai Staf Keamanandan Strategi Khusus, di Badan Perdamaian Dunia.

atau, **Shikamaru Nara,** Pria bertampang 'Malas', yang sempat menuai kritik dikalangan tokoh-tokoh Nasional ini, ditunjuk Presiden, sebagai Menteri Perekonomian. yah, memang tak bisa dipungkiri, raut wajahnya memang seperti 'Orang bosan Hidup', wajar bila publik merasa ragu dengan 'Kapasitasnya'. namun seperti kata pepatah; "Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya!", faktanya, pria yang bertitlekan 'Doctor of Economy' ini, adalah Kepala Umum Unit Perencanaan, di Bank Dunia, yang bisa diasumsikan sebagai 'Otak' dari Bank yang bermarkas di Negeri Paman Sam sana. begitu juga rekan sesama kerjanya, di Bank Dunia sana, yang juga ditunjuk Presiden, sebagai Menteri Keuangan, **Gaara Brando.**

dan Putera-putera Bangsa lainnya yang di 'Panggil Pulang' oleh sang Presiden, untuk mengabdi kepada Bangsa dan Negara. para Putera-Putera Bangsa, yang 'kurang' dikenal Negerinya, namun sangat terkenal di lingkungan Internasional sebagai 'Ahli-ahli' atau 'Pakar-pakar' yang hebat di bidang masing-masing. dan menamai Kabinetnya dengan nama, "Kabinet Revolusi".

langkah lain, yang dilakukan sang Presiden, adalah dengan mendirikan sebuah Organisasi penanggulangan Koruptor, atau yang dikenal dengan, " **A.E.C", (*Agency Erupcion of Corruption),** atau yang sering disebut dengan 'Sarang Ular'. yang dipimpin oleh tiga serangkai.

.

.

 **TBC..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap; "Tree Brother's Snake!" (Kemunculan "Tiga Ular Bersaudara")**

"bahkan 'tikus-tikus' itu, tidak sadar, bahwa 'setengah badan' mereka, telah masuk 'kekerongkongan' ular!"


End file.
